The invention relates generally to the field of laser material processing using ultra-short pulsed laser with nanometer precision. The laser material processing system has active real time control and optimization for material processing. More particularly, the invention relates to a near-field assisted, laser material processing system with nanometer resolution and plasma spectrum feedback for real time control and characterization.